yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Millennium Item trials
The Millennium Item trials were tests conducted by Shadi Shin in the Shrine of the Underworld, to determine if someone was worthy of holding a Millennium Item. A test typically involved making the subject wear a Millennium Item. An item had the capacity to reject an individual, causing them injury or death. Trials Thief fails the Millennium Ring trial.]] A thief attempted to steal the Millennium Ring, but was captured by Tomb Guardians and brought to the shrine. He pleaded for his life and apologized for stealing the Ring. Shadi explained that he was not going to condemn him for the theft, but rather test him to see if he was a chosen bearer of the Ring. The Millennium Ring was placed around the man's neck, but its prongs jabbed into his torso, cutting him deeply. Fire then burst out of his eyes and mouth, killing him. Maximillion J. Pegasus passes the Millennium Eye trial.]] Maximillion J. Pegasus had witnessed the thief being taken captive. Fearing the thief's safety, Pegasus attempted to buy the ring, hoping the Tomb Guardians would let the man go. However Shadi explained that the theft was not the pressing matter and either way the ring was priceless. Pegasus secretly followed the Tomb Guardians to the shrine and witnessed the thief's failed trial. He was caught spying and brought before Shadi. He begged to be let go and promised not to tell anyone what he had seen. However Shadi would only permit him to leave if he became bearer of a Millennium Item, so he was to be tested by the Millennium Eye. If he would deemed worthy, Shadi said he would be granted his dearest wish. The other Tomb Keepers cut out Pegasus' left eye and inserted the Millennium Eye into its socket. Pegasus passed the test and for a moment was embraced by an apparition of Cecelia. Bakura's father tries on the Millennium Ring.]] Bakura's father spent years searching for the Millennium Ring and was driven to the point of obsession. He tracked its location to the Shrine of the Underworld. On seeing it, he disregarded Shadi's warnings of the ring's danger and pleaded with him to sell it, offering a rucksack of money. Shadi explained that the ring could not be purchased, but if Bakura wanted to take it, he must put it on and allow the ring to decide if he is worthy. Bakura complied and announced that wearing the ring felt amazing; like nothing he had ever experienced. However, the ring then began to reject him. Ghosts emerged from it and threw him backwards, causing him to drop the ring.Yu-Gi-Oh! The Dark Side of Dimensions Ryo Bakura picks up the Millennium Ring.]] Ryo Bakura had secretly followed his father to the shrine. After his father's failed his trial, Ryo ran to his assistance, but his father instructed him to get the ring. Ryo picked up the Millennium Ring and was accepted as its owner. The ring fused into his torso, as Dark Bakura made him his new host. Dark Bakura took control of Ryo's body and proceeded to kill Shadi and attack the Prana children. References Category:Events